


【盾冬】一家四口

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, AU, Alpha!Steve, M/M, Omega!Bucky, 斜线有意义, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: ABO，巴基臭美O，和史蒂夫有两个孩子。





	【盾冬】一家四口

1、

“爹地！”正在做饭的史蒂夫被忽然冲过来的小女孩抱住腿。他把蔬菜沙拉放到流理台一侧，低下头看着女儿漂亮的大眼睛，询问：“怎么了小宝贝儿？”

“爹地，埃文敲我的头，好疼啊。”小女孩鼓着嘴巴，委屈巴巴的告状。

“敲哪里了？爹地吹一吹。”史蒂夫揉着女儿的金发，认真呼呼了两下，“要吃饭了，去给妈咪打电话，问问他到哪里了。”

“我来打！我要给妈咪打电话。”小朋友轻易被转移了注意力，欢呼一声冲向爸爸的手机。

躲在冰箱后面偷吃冰激凌的男孩立刻不甘示弱的冲了过来，冰激凌桶被随手放在地板上，急哄哄地挤到镜头前：“我也要看妈咪！”

“宝贝儿，想妈咪了吗？”镜头里出现一张东欧风情的脸，两个小朋友欢呼一声，你拉我我推你的勉强把两张天真可爱的脸蛋同时挤进镜头，“妈咪你什么时候回来？”

“妈咪，爹地今天做了柠檬鲈鱼！”

“妈咪我跟你说，娜娜偷吃冰激凌！”

“埃文也吃了！我看到了！他还敲我的头！可疼可疼了！”

“你也敲我了！娜娜用推车敲我！也可疼可疼了！”

“埃文今天在沙子里打滚！”

“娜娜用妈咪的口红给洋娃娃化妆！”

两人你来我往的告状，镜头里的巴基笑眯眯的听着，镜头外的史蒂夫温柔的注视着一大两小，直到两个孩子要把有限年岁里的旧事都翻一遍，他才走过去一手一个抱起来走向客厅的长沙发。

娜娜坐在爸爸结实的手臂上，歪着头跟妈咪撒娇：“我好想你啊妈咪，我和埃文都好想你。”

“我也好想你们，妈咪在出租车上，马上就到家了。”

“跟妈咪说爹地也很想他。”史蒂夫搂着孩子，躲在镜头外偷偷朝女儿耳语。

“爹地说他也很想你。”娜娜立刻传达会议精神。

正趴在史蒂夫肩上抠爹地脖子上小黑痣的埃文闻言立刻咯咯笑了起来，蹬着腿从史蒂夫怀里爬到沙发，凑到手机前：“妈咪，我看到爹地偷偷闻你的衣服。”

巴基回来时刚好赶上柠檬鲈鱼出锅，他刚进门就被埃文和娜娜牢牢抱住腿，埃文甚至开始掉眼泪：“妈咪你终于回来了！我好想你！妈咪呜呜呜呜……”

“不哭不哭，妈咪也好想你。”巴基抱起两人，亲吻他们的额头，又替男孩擦了擦眼泪。他这次去欧洲执行任务，走了足足大半个月，对时间流速比较慢的小孩子来说几乎有一辈子那么长了。

“欢迎回家。”史蒂夫系着围裙，一只手还拿着锅铲，两人隔着孩子艰难的交换了一个亲吻，“先去洗手，马上就吃饭了。”

2、

巴基揭了面膜洗洗脸，认真抹好护肤品。这次任务太紧急，他几乎没有空闲，只能趁着值哨的时候贴面膜，还是三天一次。

史蒂夫进来的时候巴基正在擦洗漱台上的水，

牙刷毛巾整整齐齐的摆在一起。史蒂夫虽然很会做饭但是不爱收拾房间，巴基虽然做饭苦手但是他习惯很好，总是把物品归置的干净利落，两人也算某种程度上的互补。

史蒂夫从背后抱住巴基，轻轻吻他露在脖颈后的腺体：“孩子们不愿意睡，一定要等你讲故事。”

巴基转身和他黏黏糊糊的亲到一起：“让他们等一会儿，我好想你。”未尽的话语消失在相依的唇齿间，两人的舌头纠纠缠缠的勾住彼此。史蒂夫箍着他的腰，巴基则环着他的脖子，下半身急促地互相磨蹭。他们太久没见了，一个眼神都能燃起情热。

在走火前一秒巴基把埋在自己脖子上舔来舔去的大脑袋推开：“孩子们还等着我。”

“我也等着呢。”史蒂夫不甘心地凑上去啄吻他的嘴唇。

“那你只能再等一会儿了。”巴基安抚的亲了亲他的额头。

“……小狮子打败了邪恶的眼镜蛇国王，终于找回了自己的好朋友小浣熊，从此以后他们再也没有分开。”巴基轻轻合上故事书，在熟睡的孩子脸颊各印下充满爱意的亲吻。昏黄的灯光下他长久的注视着这两张天使脸庞，他的宝贝，他的生命之光，他从未奢求过能拥有如此幸福，跨过一百年，他又有了一个家。

3、

“我也想听故事，给我也讲一个吧。”巴基刚替孩子关上灯便被守在门口的史蒂夫抓进怀里。

“你确定要现在听我讲故事？”巴基微微使力跳到史蒂夫身上，大腿牢牢圈住他健壮的腰，手臂环住他的脖子。

史蒂夫和他磨蹭着鼻子，吐息急促，宽大的手掌狠狠揉捏着身上人柔软的臀部，“我们回房间讲。”

“啊……快一点，就是那里……”

蒸腾的汗从史蒂夫额头滴在巴基嘴角，他伸出鲜红的舌尖舔了舔，被吸到肿起的嘴唇立刻覆盖上一层色情的水光。

注意到这一点的史蒂夫目光更加暗沉，湛蓝的眼睛已经完全变成了深色，像暴雨来临前的黑蓝大海，海面扬起欲望的风暴，要把两个人都摧毁殆尽。

柔软的床垫随着史蒂夫有力的撞击而起伏，巴基抓着他的背避免被撞出去。史蒂夫太用力了，粗壮的阴茎带着青筋没入艳红的穴口，巴基浑圆的屁股被撞红，发出刺痛。溅出的淫水顺着深深的股缝流到尾椎骨。

“啊！”巴基尖叫了一声，太久没人造访的生殖腔被顶了一下。不在发情期，敏感又矜持的腔口牢牢闭合着，巴基的小腹和腰被顶的又酸又软。史蒂夫撞了十几下才撞开一个小口，鼓胀的龟头立刻钻了进去，享受湿滑的软肉热情地吮吸。

一股一股的蜜液从身体深处涌出来却被大肉棒堵在子宫里，“好胀……”巴基摸着自己微微隆起的肚子，挺着腰在史蒂夫结实的小腹上磨蹭自己的阴茎，龟头吐出湿漉漉的前液把史蒂夫小腹的毛发湿成一捋一捋。

“哈……嗯……”巴基揪着他的头发，洁白的牙齿咬着下唇，他紧致的甬道被完全捅开，每一寸软肉都被翻出来操了一遍。

史蒂夫喘息着，头发被揪起的刺痛更加刺激了他的淫欲。他粗糙的大掌狠狠揉捏着爱人自生完孩子便涨起的丰满胸脯，在洁白的乳肉上留下一道道红痕，圆圆的奶头硬挺的来回磨蹭他的掌心，他捏住那个不老实的红果子，腰部用力撞向内腔。

啪啪的声响似乎要穿透房间，圆鼓鼓的囊袋也要被史蒂夫塞进巴基的身体里。他紫红的阴茎在深邃的股缝里出现又消失，抽出再狠狠撞击时才露出一截，偶尔能窥见上面暴起的筋络和淫糜的水光。

“你好棒……我的史蒂薇好棒，干的我好舒服……”巴基双目失神，喃喃自语，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着红肿的嘴角流下。他已经射了两次，被持续刺激生殖腔让他的肉棒又立了起来。

爱人的夸赞显然让史蒂夫很受用，他又狠狠抽插了百十来下才和爱人一起射了出来。

他射的很深，微凉的精液全被锁在宫腔里。史蒂夫慢慢退出来，软下来的肉棒依旧尺寸可观，他意犹未尽的在巴基穴口摩擦了几下，才掰开爱人的腿检查。

单薄的穴口被干肿了，肉嘟嘟的胀起一圈软肉，还带着清亮的蜜液和史蒂夫刚蹭上去的几丝白浊。“有些红肿，不过没流血。”史蒂夫在巴基腿根亲了一口才放下他的腿，“我抱你去洗澡。”

“把精液帮我抠出来，好胀。”巴基嘟着嘴抱怨，他已经有些迷糊了，还不忘叮嘱，“洗完澡别忘了替我抹东西。”

4、

史蒂夫一边煎蛋一边哼歌，他起的最早，巴基和孩子们还在呼呼大睡。

昨天史蒂夫射的又多又深，手指根本够不到，最后只好用另一种方法把巴基的子宫顶开，让精液流出来。经历了长途飞行和激烈的性爱，巴基实在是太累了，所以他睡的很沉，早上史蒂夫给他擦药他都没醒。

史蒂夫去冰箱里拿了花生酱，刚关上冰箱门就踩了一脚粘糊糊，他低头一看，一桶完全融化的冰激凌洇湿了一大片地板。“臭小子……”史蒂夫无奈的摇了摇头，肯定是埃文昨天偷吃冰激凌忘了放回去。

收拾地板耽误了一会儿时间，因此他榨好果汁时巴基已经起来了，带着两个孩子在客厅收拾昨天乱放的玩具。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”娜娜和埃文的尖叫声透过客厅传到厨房：“迪士尼！迪士尼！爹地，妈咪说今天去迪士尼！爹地！爹地！你听到了吗？”

“听到了，”史蒂夫忍不住笑出来，端着小盘子往餐厅桌子上放煎蛋三明治，“先洗手吃饭。”

吃饭时两个孩子依旧兴奋的不得了，儿童叉子不时撞击到小瓷盘，被史蒂夫虎着脸教训了两句才老实下来。

出发前娜娜穿了白雪公主裙子，埃文一定要戴着维尼小熊面具。而巴基，近一个月终于第一次脱下了紧身作战服换上低腰牛仔裤，头发松松的扎起来，眉毛精心修饰，淡色的唇膏让他的嘴唇柔润又漂亮。

史蒂夫的目光长久的落在他身上 。

在史蒂夫眼里巴基是世界上最美的Omega，从布鲁克林时期他就很会打扮自己，也热衷于打扮自己，他美而自知，从来不邋里邋遢的出门。他总是把瘦弱的Alpha搂在怀里，充满爱意与怜惜的亲吻他的金发。

一晃一百年都过去了，巴基身上那个臭美的布鲁克林少年又从时光里浮现出影子。

5、  
埃文坐在史蒂夫脖子上，双手抓住爸爸的耳朵，娜娜则窝在巴基怀里，身上还挎着唐老鸭的透明小挎包。四个人一人戴着一个米奇发箍，巴基还被娜娜别了一个向日葵发夹，而史蒂夫背着孩子的卡通水壶，就这样一家四口进了迪士尼。

“我们麻烦大了。”巴基看着到处跑来跑去的小孩，呆呆的下了结论。尖叫，笑闹，玩偶，鲜艳的色彩，尖尖的城堡，几乎排到园区门口的队伍，一切都因人声鼎沸而显得乱糟糟。他下意识抱紧了挣扎着要下地的娜娜，升起一股退意，几乎想掉头就走。

“分头行动，看好孩子。”史蒂夫一边严肃的下达作战命令，一边给眨着可怜大眼睛的埃文和娜娜各买了一支彩色棉花糖。

艰难的一天已经可以预见，不过对美国队长和冬兵来说大概也是甜蜜的烦恼吧。

×××

ps：孩子的时间感知和大人不一样，他们感觉的时间比我们慢，所以有时候小朋友会表现的“很没耐心。”(忘了在哪看的科普)


End file.
